The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for cleaning and waxing and, in particular, relates to a method and apparatus for cleaning and waxing automobiles in commercial "car wash" operations, and the like.
The automated, sequential station, car wash operation has long been in existance without any major improvements in methods or apparatus. Cars to be treated are still sequentially moved past stations where liquid cleaners and liquid waxes are applied thereto and then large brushes of almost every size, shape and description are applied to clean, buff, polish and wax.
The end result of the brushing operation is that bristles tear off to become wedged under molding strips and whole sections of the car are never touched because the brushes are simply not flexible enough to reach such inaccessible surfaces as the side rocker panel. It is virtually impossible to buff, polish and clean all the visible surfaces of a car using automated brushes. Indeed, surfaces such as door channels and behind moldings cannot be reached even by hand.
It would therefore be advantageous if a method and apparatus were provided which obviated any need for brushing whether it be automated or manual.